Only Us
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Leo y Calypso han regresado sanos y salvos al campamento mestizo pero ¿todo estará bien cuando Leo sienta la suave brisa del mar? -no TOA-


_Only Us_

Leo y Calypso han regresado sanos y salvos al campamento mestizo pero ¿todo estará bien cuando Leo sienta la suave brisa del mar? -no TOA-

* * *

La noche fresca poco a poco iba desapareciendo mientras los cálidos rayos del sol llenaban el cielo y las nubes se volvían de un rosa suave, Leo estaba sobre el lomo de Festus y los brazos de Calypso rodeándolo mientras volaban suavemente sobre el mar que los rodeaba con su brisa. No podía imaginar un escenario mejor, bueno tal vez uno donde también estuvieran todos sus amigos.

Los extrañaba, era tonto, no había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero aun así los extrañaba. Piper probablemente lo mataría cuando supiera que no estaba muerto, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al pensarlo. El aire frío de la mañana había hecho que sus mejillas se congelaran pero no le importo.

Leo miro un momento a sus espaldas para ver a Calypso, su cabello miel se agitaba con el viento y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba recargada sobre él. Leo no pudo evitar sentir un jalón en su estomago y sentir volar mariposas.

Regreso su vista a enfrente, estaban llegando a la costa, podía verlo, podría ver el campamento.

Sus manos habían comenzado a sudar mientras intentaba no temblar agarrandose de Festus. No sabia como reaccionarían los chicos, no todos los días tu amigo muerto llegaba volando en su dragón metálico( también muerto) con una titanaide a sus espaldas.

Los campistas ya se encontraban preparandose para otro día mas en el campamento cuando los chicos de la cabaña de Apolo vieron una mancha oscura acercarse directamente hacia ellos, alertando a todos los demás campistas. Algunos ya estaban preparados para entrar en batalla si se trataba algún tipo de monstruo. Cuando se acercaron los suficiente para distinguirse los chapistas les miraban con los ojos abiertos mientras comenzaban a hacer una multitud.

Festus aterrizo un poco más alejado de las cabañas, donde el pasto se extendía hasta volverse bosque. Todos los campistas llegaron corriendo a abrazar y saludar a Leo. Algunos (como sus hermanos) tenían lagrimas en los ojos mientras que otros implemente se dedicaban a sonreír y preguntar como diablos seguía vivo.

Piper le había propinado un buen golpe para después ponerse a llorar mientras lo abrazaba, mientras decía que los mejores amigos no se daban esos sustos.

 _—¡Espera a que Jason y los demás se enteren de esto!—_ le había dicho la hija de Afrodita

Después de que casi la mitad del campamento lo había atiborrado de saludos y abrazos (y sus hermanos examinado de patas a cabeza a Festus), los chicos dirigieron su atención a Calypso que intentaba sonreír mientras se escondía detrás de Leo nerviosamente.

 _—Piper, chicos,—_ Leo les sonrió— _ella es Calypso._

 _—Hola.—_ Calypso les sonrió.

Piper fue la primera en tomarle de las manos y sonreirle. Pasaron unos quince minutos más hasta que Leo pregunto.

 _—Umm, Piper—_ La castaña y otras chicas habían dejado de interrogar a la titán para dirigir su atención a Leo. _—¿Dónde están Annabeth o Nico o… Percy?_

Le era incomodo preguntar por ellos frente a Calypso (sobretodo por el hijo del mar, sí, ellos habían llegado a buenos términos pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Percy era una especie de ex novio para Calypso), Leo entendía que Jason, Frank, Hazel y Reyna estaban en el campamento Jupiter pero no sabia donde se habían metido esos tres.

 _—¿Nos llamabas?—_ Una voz suave sonó a su espalda, detrás de el se encontraban la rubia hija de Atena y el pálido (pero que parecía más vivo de alguna manera) hijo de Hades. Ambos le dedicaron una sonrisa mientras Leo los estrujaba (aunque Nico más bien había soltado un ruidito de resignación).

 _—¿Como es que…tú..—_ Annabeth tenia los ojos cristalinos mientras intentaba formular la pregunta—es decir, nosotros, te vimos y…

 _—Hierba mala nunca muere—_ Nico le interrumpió

 _—¡OH vamos! yo se que extrañaban al increíble Leo—_ Leo les guiño un ojo haciendo que todos los reunidos se rieran.

Cuando terminaron de reirse Leo no pudo evitar notar la manera en la que los recién llegados veían a Calypso, ambos le miraban con la misma curiosidad que los demos campistas pero Nico parecía analizar a la chica mientras que Annabeth parecía querer decir algo. Leo se pregunto si seria por Percy. A su vez, Calypso también se había puesto pálida y miraba con nerviosismo a la rubia.

Piper se encontraba a un lado de Leo, podía notar la tensión que se comenzaba a generar entre esas dos, por lo cual le dio un codazo a Leo.

Leo decidió interrumpir, la mayoría del campamento se encontraban aun reunidos a su alrededor mientras charlaban acerca de una celebración.

 _—Hey chicos,—_ Leo se acerco un poco más a Annabeth y Calypso, Nico en algún momento había dado unos cuantos pasos más alejado mientras los miraba fijamente y Will comenzaba a hablarle. _—¿Vienen de una misión?—_ Leo señalo las mochilas de viaje de Annabeth y Nico.

Annabeth le dedico una sonrisa desviando su atención de Calypso quien había comenzado a hablar con Piper.

 _—Sí, mestizos nuevos. Percy esta en la casa grande con ellos, Quirón y el Señor D_

Leo asintió, se pregunto si seria bueno que Calypso viera en un lugar aparte a Percy, el moriría de celos pero tal vez Calypso y Percy tenían cosas que hablar en privado. Probablemente lo pensó demasiado por que cuando se dio cuenta todo el barullo de los campistas se había detenido un poco.

 _—Hey, ¿por que tanto ruid…—_ Percy había aparecido por el camino de la casa grande, tenia su usual sonrisa y los ojos tan verdes como Leo le recordaba. Pero su sonrisa y ojos alegres se convirtieron en una mueca de incredulidad y alivio cuando llego a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

Los chicos del campamento se habían quedado un momento en silencio y un pequeño camino se había abierto entre Percy y Calypso.

Percy miraba a Calypso, Calypso miraba a Percy, y todos miraban a ambos. Leo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar, apenas habían llegado a lo mucho hace 20 minutos ya tenia que enfrentar algo que no quería ver.

 _—Calypso…_

 _—Hola Percy—_ Calypso le sonrío al pelinegro.

Leo pudo ver como los ojos de Calypso y Percy brillaban. Sintió como un nudo se formaba en la boca de su estomago mientras su boca se secaba.

Si Leo hubiera mirado a Annabeth se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba tan pálida como él. Leo sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, parecía como si todo el mundo se hubiera callado y se pudiera cortar la tensión que había en el aire.

Sin previo aviso, ambos, Percy y Calypso habían corrido a los brazos del otro, Percy tenia un brazo en la cintura de la joven y el otro en su espalda mientras hundía su cara en esas hebras color miel y Calypso tenia sus brazos alrededor de Percy mientras una sonrisa temblaba en su rostro mientras mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y era levantada por los aires. Después de unas vueltas en brazos del contrario ambos pararon y se miraron fijamente, como sí intentaran decirse el uno al otro un millón de cosas, como si intentaran reconocerse.

En el pasto que ambos chicos pisaban habían surgido pequeñas flores azul brillante.

Nadie decía nada, simplemente parecía como si todos los campistas, incluido leo, hubieran desaparecido, como si en el mundo simplemente existieran Percy y Calypso. En ese momento Leo pudo imaginarlo perfectamente, Calypso y Percy juntos en un atardecer a las orillas del mar en Ogygia. Era un paisaje paisaje donde ni él ni Annabeth podían estar.

Leo estaba embotellado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando el ojiverde se separo de Calypso.

 _—Leo—_ El moreno no se dio cuenta que había contenido la respiración hasta que Percy había pronunciado su nombre. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban de cerca. ¿Cuando Percy se había acercado tanto?

 _— Lo hiciste Leo—_ Percy le sonrío y antes de que el más pequeño pudiera reaccionar se encontró entre los brazos del mayor, sentía el brazo del mayor en su cintura y el otro en su espalda. Eso lo tomo por sorpresa. Podía entender que abrazara a Calypso, pero que lo abrazara a él era otra cosa. Después, recordó que él debería de estar muerto, recordó que Percy era tan amigo suyo como todos los demás, recordó que tal vez él chico también había llorado su muerte al igual que Piper. Leo correspondió el abrazo olvidándose de los demás campistas y sintió un pequeño chispazo de adrenalina con una sensación de alivio.

Percy olia a brisa marina. A brisa marina y un toque de moras.

Cuando se separaron Leo sintió sus orejas y cara arder. El más bajito podía entender como era que Calypso y Percy se habían enamorado uno del otro.

 _—Hay que decírselo a los chicos—_ Percy le había sonreído. Cuando Leo volvió a tener conciencia de su entorno se dio cuenta que los demás campistas habían vuelto a hacer ruido mientras parecía planear una fiesta. Varios chicos se habían acercado a Percy para preguntar acerca de los nuevos campistas y preguntarle si ayudaría con la fiesta de bienvenida para Leo.

El latino sintió una suave mano rozando la suya, a su lado estaba Calypso. En su rostro tenia una pequeña sonrisa, su cabello era agitado por el aire y el amanecer de fondo la llenaba de luz.

 _—Leo,—_ Piper se había vuelto a acercar a él _—sé que acabas de regresar pero,—_ Piper levanto un dedo señalando el hombro del chico— _no intentes quemar el campamento._

Leo miro hacia su hombro izquierdo, estaba en llamas.

 _—Oh…—_ Leo apago el fuego que tenia y sonrío nerviosamente. No sabia sí se había incendiado por la luz de Calypso o por la brisa de Percy.

Annabeth paso por enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa, seguía un poco pálida pero su sonrisa era genuina, probablemente tardaría en acostumbrase, al igual que él.

 _—Llamaré a los romanos, les encantarán las nuevas—_ la rubia les guiños un ojo y se alejo entre la multitud.

Leo suspiró y miro una vez más a Percy, Piper, Annabeth y Nico, para después recorrer a los demás campistas con la mirada y finalmente posarla en la titán.

Estaba en casa.

Y su casa olia a flores, luz, moras y brisa marina.

* * *

NI siquiera estoy segura de como salió, tengo sueño y estoy enferma, pero tenia esta idea desde hace semanas!

El titulo esta inspirado en only us de dear evan hansen, no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero fue lo que escuche mientras lo escribía

Adoro a Leo, pero tambien me gustaba la pareja de Percy x Calypso, so esto resulto. Obviamente este fic ignora las pruebas de apolo.

Me pareció que seria lindo si Leo tuviera un crush con Percy, Percy es un rompe corazones. Y yo sentia a Calypso de alguna manera más natural cuando estaba con Percy(?)

Tambien lamento sí me han quedado occ los personajes, lamentablemente tenia dificultades a la hora de escribir a Calypso.

A los que siguen mis demás historias lamento la demora pero mi usb se lleno de virus y bye bye actualizaciones U-U

Si tienen dudas, comentarios o correcciones no olviden comentar.

 _Reviews?_


End file.
